Naruto and Sasuke, a Bond Connected Once Again!
by FFChibi
Summary: It seems like the only stories on this website that are about Naruto and Sasuke, either have something to do with Yaoi, or Sasuke being a vampire. This story is based on the Shippuden. Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Promise**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns the anime series Naruto, not I.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Promise<p>

How does he feel everyday of his life? I'll tell you how he feels. Useless. Nothing, nothing in this world, this forsaken world, would bring him back. Nothing. What everyone thought was his source of hate and pain, was gone completely from this world.

"Stop trying your useless attempts! I'm never going back due to your will!"

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, a awestruck Karin, and a hidden Madara were all present. Team 7 were reuniting with their apparent ex-Team 7 member; their best friend, their corrupted best friend.

"Your going to come back," Naruto replied, face to the ground… "And I will assure that to the best of my abilities, Sasuke."

"I may have said this before, Sasuke," Kakashi added to Naruto's words of determination… "but you need to drop this quest for revenge. Your only digging yourself into a empty hole."

Sasuke stared at his former Sensei, then did what no one expected; he laughed. Not a laugh of amusement, not a laugh of pride, happiness, sadness, or rage. He laughed a evil laughter.

"You want me to stop this endless killing?" Sasuke yelled, frightening everyone. "Then bring back my family! Clear the Uchiha clan's family name! Bring back _Itachi_!"

That was the last thing that the Uchiha said in his request, a request that would never happen. They all knew that bringing back the dead was completely forbidden, and just having one around for long enough, was completely tiresome, and took a lot of energy.

"Perhaps that could be arranged…" Naruto stated, still looking into the water that was below his feet.

Naruto didn't know if he could do this. Hell, he didn't even think it was possible. The whole thing that he just said was intentionally a lie. He would try anything that the Uchiha requested, just to get him back. Everyone was staring at Naruto, all with mixed feelings.

"You lie! You dare insult the Uchiha clan in such a way? Staining it with these childish lies! Like I said before, I'm never going back-" The Uchiha couldn't finish, as Naruto interrupted…

"You're the one who is acting childish, Sasuke! Everyone in the village council that made Itachi do this, they are all dead! Going after this pointless revenge…"

Sasuke just stared on at Naruto, completely stuck in his thoughts. How did Naruto know what the Uchiha had planned for Konoha?

"…Sandaime is dead, Danzo was just killed, and the rest of the village council that had this planned, all dead!" Naruto finished.

Sasuke saw truth behind his words. But still…

"Naruto…" Sasuke began.

"Hmm?"

"I hate you," the Uchiha went on, almost interrupting Naruto's questioning murmur. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. Madara just looked on at his apparent pupil with a smile. "I hate you because, your…stronger than me."

Did this honestly come out of Sasuke's mouth? Is Sasuke…jealous? No, that would be impossible. Naruto always contemplated on how he was to weak to get Sasuke back.

"Sasuke, if I was stronger than you, I would have you back already!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke just shook his head, which made everyone look on with question.

"Naruto…fight me. If you prove to me that you are stronger, you also prove to me that your village is strong as well." Sasuke announced.

"You mean you will-" Kakashi began, but was interrupted.

"Which means if you beat me Naruto, I will come back, and give you a chance on bringing back my family."

Naruto, eyes bulging out of his head, just stared on in disbelief. He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a black cloaked figure that appeared out of no where.

"Madara…" Kakashi hissed.

"Hello," Madara began, elongating the 'O' in hello, which was not necessary in the type of mood everyone was in. He turned to Sasuke… "Sasuke, just wanting to let you know, that even if you win, your not coming back to me. You just proved your un-loyalty to me."

Sasuke didn't change his expression. He just looked like regular old Sasuke; the _sane_ Sasuke.

"Madara," Sasuke began… "It's not like I would want to come back to you anyways."

He then turned to Naruto, and did what no one would expect. His back was to Madara, while he pointed at Madara with his thumb, which was pointing over his right shoulder.

"Crazy old bastard, isn't he?" Sasuke said jokingly, performing a smile with his mouth, while performing Kakashi's signature eye smile.

'_No way…' _Everyone besides Sasuke and Madara thought.

Everyone knew that even through the smiles, he was still suffering. All he was doing was putting a blanket over his other personality; but Naruto didn't care.

"Hey, did you forget what I said?" Sasuke started, grabbing everybody's attention. "I'm coming back _if _you beat me, Naruto. Prove to me that I'm worthy of that village!"

Oh, the game was on. Naruto was completely ready.

"I never got to tell you this, Sasuke…" Naruto began. "But I didn't lose last time."

"Yes you did, Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"Remember what you told me?" Naruto went on, ignoring Kakashi's comment. "You told me that I wouldn't be able to lay a scratch on your forehead protector!"

He started digging into his Kunai pocket, grabbing Sasuke's attention. Just to be safe, Sasuke started his Chidori. What Naruto did next was unexpected. He pulled out a scratched forehead protector; Sasuke's scratched forehead protector. Naruto just tossed it at Sasuke

"Hnn." Sasuke's signature grunt. He then smiled at it. "Why would you put it in your Kunai holder, instead of your backpack or something?"

"It reminds me on what I am aiming to do. I'm going to use these Kunai to bring you back, Sasuke." Naruto answered.

"Hnn." Sasuke stated, somehow thinking that saying that would answer everyone's questions. "I think your all talk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Team 7 meets up with Sasuke again! Sasuke agrees to come back to the leaf, only on one condition; to beat him in a fight! Who will win? Find out in the next chapter! By the way, once I get a review, I will post a chapter :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Even the most determined soul, the most unbreakable soul, can still lose all hope, and break into a million pieces. Naruto was one of those souls…

Chapter 2: You Can't Change The Unchangeable

"Your frustration will lead to your defeat…"

It was true. Naruto was tired, and at the moment, losing all momentum in the battle. Even through all his training, determination, and wisdom of fighting the right way, he still didn't have the upper hand. They have been fighting for what seemed like hours, and it looked as though this fight was almost over.

'I have to risk it…' Naruto thought, with regret.

Naruto shot back from the field, and summoned one of his clones. Immediately after he was at least 15 feet from Sasuke, he summoned his Rasengan.

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled with overwhelming joy.

Naruto shot forward at Sasuke, aiming for a direct hit to the torso. Sasuke then charged his Chidori, and used his speed to his advantage.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto and Sasuke were mere inches from each other. Sasuke then put his foot down, and switched it to the right, and launched himself out of existence, reappearing behind Kakashi.

"Your too gullible Naruto…" Sasuke announced, as he slammed his Chidori through Kakashi's back, slamming into his heart.

Naruto stood with his back towards everyone.

"You see Naruto, I knew you were coming. The whole point of this mission was to lure you and Team 7 towards this location. I have no interest in Danzo." Sasuke announced.

Naruto was paralyzed. He couldn't believe that he trusted Sasuke enough, to actually believe that he was willing to come back. He knew that now, his stupidity caused more than a failing mission, or the hatred of more villagers. It caused a life.

"I'm taking everything from you, just to make my job a lot easier…" Sasuke said to the stunned Naruto… "And I know that even if I knocked you out, you would come to while we are reaching our destination."

With that, Naruto was met with a cold sensation throughout his body. When he looked down, he noticed a long beam of light sticking from his chest. Sasuke whispers in his ear were heard next.

"So with that, I'm going to leave you here." Sasuke whispered. "I know you will attempt to find me, through all this sudden hatred."

With that, Naruto blacked out.

* * *

><p>Awakening with a beam of light on your face, while in this much pain, was enough for Naruto. 'It was just a dream…' Naruto thought to himself. He tried to lift his head, but was held back by some sort of pain in his upper back. He then put his hand to his chest, slowly. 'Please don't…'<p>

Naruto was met with the pain of a open wound, that was bandaged of course. 'No, no no no…'

"Don't touch that! Your only going to make it worse!" A familiar voice announced.

'Shizune…'

The young medic girl was sitting over by the window, looking towards the clouds. To Naruto, this was nothing to be surprised about. The young girl was always there when Naruto awoke in the hospital. The only thing that surprised Naruto, was that one person was missing from the room.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto questioned aloud, which was met by Shizune's sudden face drop. She was still looking towards the clouds when the emotion was shown.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji. No one was happy to see him, not even Hinata.

Ignoring all the pain, Naruto shot himself up, looking towards Shizune, while still sitting on the bed. "Shizune, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked with impatience.

Shizune stood there, not changing the look on her face.

"Where the fuck is Sakura!" Naruto screamed, with tears in his eyes.

Naruto didn't need to be answered. He shot himself back towards the bed, and put the pillow on top of his face, as he hugged it. He was crying uncontrollably, and he tried to mute out all the sound of his pouting, but the volume was too much. Why did the sky have to be bright? Why did the light have to wake him up? Why did they…die? This is all that went through his head, as he vented out all that could be given to his emotions.

"As much as you would like to help Naruto at the moment, he needs as much privacy as he can get at the moment." Shizune announced to everyone in the room. The sadness was all but hidden in her voice. She was also suffering.

"Naruto…" Hinata mumbled under her breath.

As much as she hated it, she would have to give up and leave the room. If it was up to her, she would have stayed until Naruto was completely back to normal. She knew though, that Naruto would now be forever different. For better or worse, she knew something was about to happen to Naruto's personality.

As much as it is against Shikamaru's personality, he just stood there, as everyone else went past him. He knew what it was like to lose a teacher. He knew almost exactly what Naruto was going through. Almost. With that, he turned, and left. He knew that he couldn't help Naruto, and there was nothing in that room that could be mended to Naruto's liking.

As soon as the door closed, Shizune herself fell back towards the wall, and slowly slid down to the floor, and cried.

* * *

><p>The next few days in the hospital were exactly the same as the first day. No one besides the nurses could enter the room Naruto was held in. All sharp objects were to be kept away from him, and a Chakra Sealing jutsu was placed around the room. The disabled Naruto's ability to tap into his chakra, as long as he was in his room. They knew that Naruto could kill himself with his own hands, but doing that was not as easy as just using a jutsu on himself. Naruto refused to eat, and would either sleep or cry. That was his daily diet; weeping and sleeping.<p>

He had to put all of that behind him today, because he was to meet with the Tsunade. The lady Hokage was brought out of her coma, to the best capabilities of Shizune. Tsunade was announced to the public about her condition, so Danzo had to take up her spot as Hokage. With Danzo killed, Kakashi then took his spot. With Kakashi killed, there was no one else who was capable of taking the role of Hokage. Tsunade was the only answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry, but this chapter is short because I didn't have enough time to perfect it and make it to the appropriate length. I'm going on Vacation Thursday, all the way to Sunday, which is the reason why I had to do this chapter fast. All day tomorrow and Wednesday is final exams, so I won't have enough time to make the chapter perfect. Anyways. Just like I promised! I got one review, and I decided to post another chapter. Though the review wasn't positive, I still lived up to my word! When I come back on Sunday, I want to see 2 more reviews! Once I get what I ask, I'll post another chapter! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**This chapter is heavily dedicated to my friends grandma, who fell into a coma for two days. She lost 20 Years of her memory when she awoke, meaning that she thought her daughter was still in High School. The worse thing about all of this, is that she doesn't know who my friend is.  
><strong>


End file.
